Dancing with Fire Prolouge
by Cena-leland-Fan4eva
Summary: Axel form kingdom hearts 2 comes and takes Cassie and her brother,Shawn. Shawn makes him and cassie fall into the naruto world. wonder what will happen


**Finding Love**

**Prologue**

"Oh Draco, I juts had the best summer of my life and I have to leave again. Will we ever see each other again?" a blonde girl asked with tears in her eyes.

"Don't talk like that Lyssa we'll see each other again don't you worry." Draco Malfoy said wiping the few tears away from her face, letting the Malfoy mask slip away.

"How can you be so sure?" Lyssa asked when the tears finally stopped.

"Because Lyssa, Soon my father's lord will take over and he'll let me rescue you from the dam mugbloods." Draco answered her walking along the path in the woods.

"Draco my cousin told me about you. You only lead the girls on, sleep with them, then break their hearts and cheat on them." Lyssa confessed.

" Zabani knows nothing. Sure, I've done that to other girls but I would never do that to you lyssa." Draco said stopping in his tracks.

" Promise me you won't hurt me like all the other guys I've wasted my time with." Lyssa said looking at him.

"I promise and you have to promise me that you will not get with any other guys at Schooner." Draco said looking back at her.

"I promise." Lyssa replied.

Chapter 1 Promise broken

"Pansy get away from me!" yelled Draco as Pansy linked her arm into his.

"Drakie!" she whined kissing him.

Lyssa had just walked into the school after being transferred. "DRACO!" She cried.

"LYSSA WAIT!" He exclaimed pushing Pansy off him and running after her.

Lyssa had run all the way to hogsmead and was sitting outside of the three broomsticks when Draco found her. She was crying into her cloak.

"Lyssa it wasn't what it looked like she kissed me and I tried to get her off but couldn't she was heavier then me." Draco tried to reason with his girlfriend.

"Get away from me Draco its over!" Lyssa yelled at him, "You promised you wouldn't hurt me but you know what you just did with that pug."

'Lyssa im sorry I didn't want her to kiss me she took advantage of me not me taking advantage of her" Draco said trying to calm her down.

They heard footsteps before Blaise was standing in front of them. "Lyssa is everything alright?"

"Blaise can you take me to the common room uncle rowan sent me to Slytherin." She replied.

Blaise wrapped his arm around his cousin and took her back to the castle. Draco stayed behind and was crying for a bit. He finally sucked it up and went back to the castle and to the Slytherin common room.

Once in the boys' dorm room Draco collapsed on his bed and looked out the window.

"Draco what did you do to my cousin?" Blaise demanded.

"She caught Pansy kissing me and I didn't want to kiss pansy but pansy forced herself onto me." Draco answered quietly.

"Why didn't you explain that to my cousin?" Blaise asked his best friend.

"I tried but then she told me it was over and to get away from her."

"I'll help you get back with her if you want man, and im sure her roommate Crystal will help to." Blaise said before turning off the light.

Chapter 2 The plan

"Blaise, wake up man." Draco said shaking him awake.

"What is it lover boy?" Blaise asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes to look at the clock on the table.

"I have a plan but I'll need help." Draco answered sitting on the end of Blaise bed.

"Well lets here it." Blaise said waiting.

"Ok well, Lyssa likes roses and sunflowers right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah last time I checked she did." Blaise answered.

"Well I was thinking you and Crystal could lead her to the room of requirements and get her to go inside where I will be with the flowers and some other stuff I'm not going to tell you about." Draco finally said.

'That's crazy enough to work. You must really like my cousin man.' Blaise said.

_"I might even be in love with her.' _Draco thought

"You can write her a note and I'll stick it in her bag then tonight when she reads it when she goes to get her homework out she'll be even more suspicious and come talk to crystal.' Blaise added.

They went down to breakfast where Crystal and Lyssa were whispering about something but as soon as Draco and Blaise entered the room Crystal cast her boyfriends' friend an angry glare.

"Crystal I'll see you in Comc." Lyssa said getting up and going to potions.

"Hey Crystal baby, do you think you could help us with something?" asked Blaise kissing his girlfriend.

"Depends what is it?" She asked kissing back.

Draco and Blaise told her the plan and she agreed. Draco wrote the note and gave it to Blaise who went to potions.

_Now all I have to do is wait' _Draco thought.

That night in the common room Lyssa saw the note.

_Lyssa,_

_I know you probably hate me right now but will you please come to the room of requirements tomorrow night at 6 PM. I know you don't know who sent this to you most likely but please come._

Lyssa went to talk to Crystal about the note.

"Crystal read this." Lyssa said handing her the note and watching her read it.

"Sounds like you have someone who really wants to say there sorry about something." Crystal finally said.

"Yeah, do you think I should go?" Lyssa asked.

"Yes I do think you should, I'll show you where the room of requirements is tomorrow." Crystal said doing her homework.

Lyssa nodded and went to work on her homework for charms class.


End file.
